The aim of this work is to investigate the interaction between eye movement and vision by focusing on certain brain structures in the rhesus monkey that are believed to participate in these functions. Specifically we shall employ electrophysiological, behavioral and neuroanatomical methods to study the inputs and outputs of the superior colliculus, a structure which in our previous work has been shown to play an important role in the integration of eye movement and vision. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Finlay, B.L., Schiller, P.H., and Volman, S.F. (1976) Quantitative studies of single-cell properties in monkey striate cortex. IV. Corticotectal cells. J. Neurophysiol. 39: 1352-1361. Schiller, P.H., Finlay, B.L., and Volman, S.F. (1976) Quantitative studies of single-cell properties in monkey striate cortex. I. Spatiotemporal organization of receptive fields. J. Neurophysiol. 39: 1288-1319.